Path Of The Outlaws
by Onyxus
Summary: As Noelle continued to delve deeper in her addicting research the harmless hallucinations she based on her obsession, and paid little mind to, started to become more and more frightening. However, when she finds herself ambushed and with a blade pressed to her throat the young teen realizes that her imaginary friends are more than just slightly realistic mirages. Yautja OC/Human OC


**Alien Vs Predator has been one of my favorite movies since I was little so I'll use that as my excuse for starting this fanfic. **

**Please like and follow if you enjoyed the first chapter. Reviews will be appreciated as well because that way I can actually read what you think in detail instead of just being informed that you like the story. **

**Still that doesn't mean I'm forcing anybody.**

**I just need a little boost to know if its worth writing a second chapter.**

**Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

Anxious eyes stared at the single window present in the peach colored bathroom, observing as the slightly dirty glass shuddered in its wooden frame. The sharp sound born from the girl's rash and rather forceful movements screamed in her ears, the unbearably high decibels causing her to scrunch her face in discomfort.

Choked pants filled the once steady atmosphere and easily replaced the subsiding screechy tune that had emitted from the door's abrupt closure.

"Fuck." she groaned softly once her struggle for oxygen died down before leaning her back against the cool wall just beside the door's hinges.

She reached up to scrape her nails over her sensitive scalp and sooth her rampant heart before it burst out of her chest.

A soft cracking sounded from her knees while her shaky legs started to bend, buckling underneath the mass of flesh and bone weighting on them.

Jensen was desperate. So desperate that her own instincts started a rebellion against her self-control, yet again trying to force her in attempting another pointless escape.

She wanted to get away, the feeling was eating away at her insides, slowly but surely. But alas, there was no way of achieving her most dear desire.

Her mother had sabotaged her every plan, had stopped her every attempt of running away.

It had been made clear that liberty was not an option.

So now she was trapped here, in this house, for a week.

"Your aunt needs someone to support her" her mother had said, her explanation so short and simple, yet too powerful for the young teen to battle alone.

Curses left her mouth in a low, almost soundless whisper while her nails dug deep in the knees she was resting her head upon.

Emotions surged through her body, causing light tingles to creep over her dry skin.

Jensen observed with a rather indifferent expression as the light blanket of dark hairs covering her arms raise up, alarmed by the disturbing, but harmless feeling spreading over the outer layer of her body.

Honestly, her interest would have been greater if she wasn't focusing such a large part of her concentration on stopping the stinging tears from reaching past her slightly squeezed eyelids.

It was stupid to act so childish because of something with such mild importance or effect, she was well aware of that. It was just a few days, their number smaller than the fingers on her hands and still that soothing thought was unable to tame her rampant emotions.

The girl could think of only one solution suitable enough to "cool off" her enraged self while locked in a room such as this one.

Her head rouse, eyes averting to the steel shower looming above the sleek white bathtub, while cogitating over her next move.

Should she...?

A distant humming emitted from her throat before she stood up, her legs still shaky, but not as drained, and approached the shining bathtub.

Her hair was released from its tight hold as the teen pulled her dark hair tie away from her head and slid it on her wrist.

Jensen stepped over the tub's edge and reached for the shower handle, the slow movement showing her hesitation.

Her fingers glided over the smooth surface of the steel as if to give herself one last chance to think through her upcoming, rather immature display and reconsider. However, before her conscience became too loud to ignore and her hand too uncertain to move the handle the girl was already getting soaked.

She shut her eyes tightly, jaws clenched together, while trying to adapt to the water's low temperature.

Her palms were firmly pressed against the cool wall to test if her skin was still responsive to physical contact after its brief cooling.

Yes. The feeling was slightly vague, but surely there.

She pulled away before slowly starting to sink in the bathtub, careful not to slip.

A hand was stretched in reach for a towel once she sat in the cold water, letting it wet the small dry parts that still remained on her jeans.

As quickly as she had extended her arm Jensen retracted it, this time with a light blue towel secured in her grip. The plush material was placed on the edge of the tub where her head would rest before she gathered her wet hair in her palms and pulled it over her eyes to shield them from the sunlight's disturbing presence.

Finally, after the last preparation was finished the girl leaned back to place her head against the towel and sighed in contentment.

She laid her feet over the tub's farthest edge, letting them rest while the vivid sun rays started to defrost her stiff toes through the thin, soaked socks covering them.

Her hand was lifted out of the small improvised pool and left to freely dangle above the tile floor while the other one lay under the freezing water, pale and lifeless.

She felt nothing. Her skin was so numb that if she considered slicing it with a knife, she was sure, there would be no reaction. Not momentarily anyway.

She inhaled deeply in satisfaction, at last being able to calm herself.

Her hearing focused on the soft sound coming from the running shower in enjoyment of the soothing hissing tune.

Exhaustion weighted heavily on her body, causing a yawn to claw up her throat and fly past her opened mouth.

Consciousness started to slip away from her hold until the only indicator for her still wake state was the sound emitting from the water when splashing against her already wet clothing.

_"This sound..."_she thought in recognition, her mind slightly misted, but still able to decipher the memories piling inside her head _"Like rain..."_

A wave of relaxation fell over her dangerously cold form while she left her ears to soak in the lulling tune. Jensen wanted to enjoy the soft melody to its fullest before it became too meek for her poor hearing to grasp.

To her the rain was something very spectacular so whenever the sky started to overflow with dark clouds she didn't miss the chance to take a walk, no matter if in the city or when visiting one of her relatives. Still that didn't mean she came home perfectly healthy after a long jog through a storm.

Too caught up in mocking her own stupidity, the girl didn't notice the light knocking that emitted from the locked door.

"Noelle?" a feminine voice came from outside the bathroom, shattering the once peaceful atmosphere and roughly pulling the teen back to reality "Noelle, are you alright?"

A sudden jolt dashed through the girl's frozen body, causing her to jerk her head up, her senses on high alert, while uncontrollable convulsions started to roughly tear through her limbs.

"Just taking a shower." she blurted, her voice hoarse from the long period of misuse.

"Supper's ready if you're-" the disturber she recognized as her aunt started.

"-I'll be there in a minute." the girl cut shortly while still struggling to comprehend her surroundings and position.

She listened intensely as her aunt's steps faded before releasing the breath she had been holding captive in her lungs.

It took her a moment to process the briefly occurred events before she became fully aware of the state she was currently in.

That's when Jensen was able to realize that, unknown to her, while in thought she had started to slip inside the bathtub until both her nose and mouth were ducked under the water... and she was drowning.

A desperate strive for air began to unfold in the slippery tub while the once steady water stormed around the squirming girl.

Jensen blindly gripped onto the tub's edge before jumping out and on the bathroom floor, unaware that her desperate act would be fatal for her.

A yelp past by her mouth as the ground underneath her feet vanished, leaving her hands to protect her head by themselves.

"Holy fuck!" she growled before biting in her dark top to prevent her loud curses from reaching her aunt's ears.

Sharp pain tore through her pulsing shoulder when she tried to grab it, causing her to dig her teeth deeper in the wet fabric.

She leaned back on her knees, her damaged shoulder left untouched, and shakily stood up, anxious of the stiffness her frozen legs moved with.

Meek whines clawed past her clenched jaws while she limped to the toilet, refusing to release her bite on the dark colored t-shirt in fright that her tears would spill if she let go.

Jensen carefully sat over the toilet seat and leaned forward, her hurting hand left to hang just centimeters above the tile floor.

Moments of silent suffering passed while the girl patiently waited for the painful pulsing in her shoulder to subside, at least slightly, before she made any attempts in moving it.

Her attention was turned to the still running shower in acknowledgement of the lulling lullaby she had been enjoying before her aunt's interruption.

With a sigh she reached towards the shower tap and pressed over it with the tips of her fingers while watching the running water decrease before coming to a permanent halt.

Her eyes fell down to her injured arm the moment she felt the pain surging throughout its entire length start to lighten. A heavy ball of saliva was forced down her throat before she tried to curl her fingers, the doubt in her slow movement prominent.

Multiple twitches could be seen jerking through her goosebump covered skin while her hand slowly started to reshape itself into a fist.

She exhaled in relief and let her tensed body relax before she stood from the toilet seat, her damaged arm pressed firmly against her side.

The bathroom door was creaked open before Jensen cautiously scanned the hallway, insuring herself that her aunt was nowhere near to see her limping gait or soaked clothing.

She gripped her arm to prevent it from shifting before sprinting down the hall, unknowingly leaving a trail of water behind.

She turned her gaze from the guest room to check behind her every so often, making sure that she was indeed alone.

A long exhale tore through her throat once the guest room door had been slammed behind her back to isolate her.

Jensen smiled widely, her haggard expression lightening, the moment her gaze lifted from the floor to her bed. Her luggage sat proudly on the creamy sheets as through becoming to her, trying to pull her near.

She stepped closer to her sack, the smile on her face growing, and unzipped it open before beginning the arduous task of removing one's clothing with one arm.

Muffled complains filled the sun lit room while the teen struggled with her soaked top, trying desperately to remove it while minimizing the pain bringing movements her hurting shoulder had to perform.

The soft shuffling of fabric filled her ears as she started to cover her bare skin with new, dry clothes, but not before glancing at her bruised arm's display on the mirror hanging from the wall behind her.

Her eyes gazed thoughtfully at the reflected limb, convincing Jensen that a wide blackish blue spot was going to form over her slightly reddened skin.

She tore her gaze away from the mirror and proceeded with her previous and rather agonizing task.

A yellow sleeve that was purposed to cover her hurting shoulder was the only part of her outfit she had left, which inflicted a coat of sweat to form over her skin.

She was nervous? Was that why she was sweating? Or was it from the fact that it was about forty degrees outside? Probably a little bit of both.

Her teeth were pressed firmly together the moment her hand reached for the said sleeve in fear of the potential pain it would cause.

The brightly colored fabric was carefully pulled away from her arm for a better grip before the girl softly laid it over her shoulder, eyes closed, letting only the still painless feeling lead her.

The breath she had been holding broke past the barrier her teeth created once the yellow sleeve was secured over her bruised limb. The fabric did cause a certain feeling of discomfort to raise in her skin, though it was nothing she couldn't withstand.

With a sigh she crouched down to gather the mass of dripping clothes before exiting her private room and starting to venture through the hall. Her next destination: back to the bathroom.

However, before she could reach her chosen location and dump her wet clothes in the basket for dirty laundry Jensen was halted by a blood freezing, deadly glare.

"And why, might I ask, was the water in the bathtub freezing cold?" her aunt asked, the scold on her face hardening.

The teen silently stood in her spot, the clothes in her hand still dripping, soon causing a small puddle to form next to her left foot.

Even if she did act childish and felt ashamed for it, even if her shoulder stung because of her own clumsiness and recklessness, her eyes refused to dip any lower than her aunt's cheeks. Her rebellious act showed disrespect and insolence, she was aware, but that was the way she had been raised.

Her father once still living with the rest of her family acted much the same way and she, being the child who loved him most, took his character as a model to build her own. Sadly, before she could strengthen her creation her father left.

"Noelle." her aunt called, interrupting the girl's purposely forgotten memories.

Jensen watched the harsh expression on the older woman's face soften until a look of understanding settled in its spot.

"I know you're upset." her aunt sighed softly and shifted her gaze away from the teen "And honestly, if I knew that your mother had to forced you to come I wouldn't have agreed, but..."

Silence fell between the two while the woman tried to gather the proper words to continue.

"Tell me you want to leave and I'll take you back to the city."

Tension started to thicken the air around them. So much that Jensen started to breathe heavier in order to receive enough oxygen. Or maybe it was just her imagination, thrived by the feeling of regret. The girl had to be an idiot to miss the "please don't say yes" note in her aunt's voice while she was making her offer.

Even if Jensen was desperate she knew her aunt was in need of company, of moral support. So she would refuse, no matter how hard her brain was punching the inside of her skull.

"Aunty-" she started, her eyes turned away from the mentioned woman "-don't worry about it, ok?"

A battle raged inside her body while the teen struggled with building her next soothing sentence which would also determine her future.

"I'll be fine." she lifted her gaze to face the older woman, her eyes solemn, silently confirming her thought-out refusal.

The battle ended. As briefly as it had started it had stopped.

It was over, she had chosen.

A wide smile formed on her aunt's face before she gestured to the dripping articles draped on the teens arm, "Give those to me and go down to eat."

With a brief nod the girl stepped closer to let the woman take the mass of wet fabric from her limb, seeing that her skin had become slightly wrinkled from its continuous exposure to water.

"I'll come down in a second." her aunt added and disappeared inside the bathroom.

" 'Key." Jensen mumbled and fell back into cogitation.

Her aunt's offer might have been her last chance to leave and she, the smart ass, had refused to take it, which automatically left her stranded here, in this fairytale little house.

The need to punch herself started to mercilessly itch at her palms once she was able to fully understood her current position, the one she had put herself into.

"Fuck! I'm such a pussy."


End file.
